Dragons in America 8: New Designs
by Drago2009
Summary: Part 8 of the 10-book series


**Dragons in America 8: New designs**

**Drago2009**

* * *

><p><strong>Table of Contents<strong>

**Prologue**

**Dragon Costumes**

**Nightly Surprises**

**List of Characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

In "Dragons in America 7: Summer Vacation", Grevon and Diamond were waiting outside the school for Dale and Larus so they could take them to see the Atlantic Ocean. When Dale and Larus walked through the school gates, they were shocked when they heard that Grevon and Diamond were taking them to the Atlantic Ocean. When they were flying over the Atlantic Ocean, Diamond, Grevon and Larus were in so much pain they could only land on what seemed to be a small island so they can rest. There was a surprise when Grevon, Larus, Diamond and Dale saw a sea serpent's head rise so high in the air they had to look straight up at the sea serpent's head. When they saw the sea serpent's head, they realized that they landed on a sea serpent. They had a good time on the Atlantic Ocean and they'll never forget about their new friend, Ariel (the sea serpent they landed on). Grevon told Diamond about the shape-shifting ability that she had since "Dragons in America 5: Brand New Year". Diamond made her debut in "Dragons in America 5: Brand New Year" and Larus made his debut in "Dragons in America 3: New Species". The original characters are Dale and Grevon in this series.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Dragon Costumes**

It was only five months since Dale, Larus, Grevon and Diamond had a good summer vacation on the Atlantic Ocean when they were at Wal-Mart going to get Halloween candy for the kids that would come by their house during the night when Larus heard a six year old boy talk about him sitting on Grevon's shoulder.

"Do you need help finding your parents?" Larus asked in a curious tone.

"I can find my parents by myself, but you could help if you want" the six year old boy replied after he had a surprised face when he heard Larus answer his question.

Larus jumped off Grevon's back and helped the six year old boy find his parents while Grevon, Diamond and Dale were walking towards the Halloween section of Wal-Mart.

"Has anyone seen where Larus went off to?" Dale asked in a worried tone.

"I heard him saying that he was going to help a six year old boy find his parents before he jumped off my left shoulder" Grevon replied.

"So, Larus decided to help a six year old boy find his parents without telling us first" Diamond said in a curious tone.

"That's what I heard since Larus was sitting on my left shoulder" Grevon said in a calm tone.

They walked towards the Halloween section of Wal-Mart to find some good costumes when Larus rolled towards Dale after he helped the six year old boy find his parents.

"Why did you leave on your own?" Diamond asked in a curious tone.

"A six year old boy was lost and couldn't find his parents. So, I decided to help him" Larus replied as he jumped onto Dale's shoulder.

When they got to the Halloween section of Wal-Mart, Diamond and Grevon were in shock as they looked at the costumes sitting on the shelves.

"Why do humans wear these clothes once a year?" Larus asked in a curious tone.

"We wear these costumes once a year because Halloween only comes once a year" Dale replied.

"Halloween?" Larus asked since this was his first time on Earth and he didn't know anything about Halloween.

"Yes. Let me explain. Halloween is a holiday where us, humans, dress up in costumes, eat candy and decorate our houses so we can give candy away to the youth" Dale replied.

"Why do humans eat candy? Is it deadly for humans?" Larus asked in a curious tone.

"Candy is a popular food and it is not deadly. It has a lot of sugar" Dale replied.

When Dale put three bags of candy and the costumes in the shopping cart, a six year old boy that Larus was talking about walked towards Dale and Larus trying to get some help from Larus.

"Since you have a lot of candy in there, I was wondering if you have the money for all that stuff? If not, my parents could help you out by paying for those bags of candy" the six year old boy said.

"That would be very generous if your parents could help us pay for all this stuff" Diamond replied.

"She's right. I don't even know what 'money' is" Grevon said when they were walking towards the check-out lines at the front of Wal-Mart.

When they saw Dale's mom with the six year old boy's parents, they started to bring the candy and the shopping cart towards the front of the check out line.

"Your son said that you would be able to help us pay for all these bags of candy" Larus said.

Dale's mom pulled her wallet out of her brown purse and grabbed a golden debit card. When Dale's mom was done typing in her personal identification number (PIN), Grevon grabbed the shopping cart and pushed it out towards the van.

"Why does this human want to see a receipt?" Larus asked when they were walking past McDonald's.

"It's apart of their job to check the receipt to make sure all the stuff in the cart or shopping bags are paid for. If they don't see a receipt, they'll tell you to put everything back and you may get kicked out of the store" Dale replied.

They went towards the van and decided that Larus was going to ride with Dale's mother with Diamond and Grevon was going to carry Dale home.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Nightly Surprises**

Grevon changed into dragon form and made sure that Dale was holding onto his back very tightly. When he felt Dale's hands on his back, he rose twenty-five feet in the air and flew southwest trying to stay above the van. A few minutes went by when Grevon, Diamond, Larus, Dale and Dale's mother pulled up to the house. Grevon landed in front of the house and made sure Dale climbed off his back.

When Grevon couldn't feel Dale sitting on his back anymore, he changed into human form and went inside the house. After a few hours, Dale went into his room and put on the costume he got from Wal-Mart and showed it to Diamond, Grevon and Larus.

"What do you think of my costume?" Dale asked.

"It looks great on you Dale" Diamond replied.

"What are we suppose to do before we head out?" Grevon asked in a curious tone.

"How about you and Diamond change into dragon form and stay like that while Larus just sits on my shoulder" Dale replied.

"That sounds good" Larus said.

They walked outside while Dale's mother stayed behind to give out handfuls of candy. When they were outside the house, Diamond and Grevon changed into dragon form and grabbed their bags.

They started walking around the neighborhood going from house to house when Dale looked at the sky and saw a western dragon fly towards them that had dark red scales, stood twenty-two feet tall, weighed one million two-hundred eighty thousand pounds and a one-hundred fifty foot wingspan.

"Watch out!" Dale said when he saw the western dragon fly towards them.

"Don't worry about him Dale. That's a good friend of mine" Grevon said when he saw the dragon land in front of him.

"It's been a while Grevon. How have you been doing since you left Dragons Mountain? Sorry about the late introduction. I'm Sarpen and I'm a good friend of Grevon" Sarpen said when he landed in America.

"I've been doing great living in America, although I miss my home when I sleep during the night" Grevon said in a confident, yet miserable tone.

"As long as you're happy with where you are, you'll always remember your true home inside your heart" Diamond said while trying to get Grevon's confidence up.

When Grevon was talking about his home, Larus felt depressed and closed himself into a ball.

"What's the matter Larus?" Dale asked in a worried tone.

"When Grevon said that he misses his home, I had the same feeling he has because I miss my home as well" Larus replied.

"I'm so sure you will be able to head back home anytime you want Larus" Grevon said when he wasn't feeling depressed about his home.

"Thanks Grevon. I'll try not to think of my home and enjoy the night" Larus said when he didn't feel depressed.

When everyone wasn't talking about how Larus and Grevon were missing their homes, they continued to walk through the neighborhood and then a cold breeze started blowing towards them.

"It's getting cold. We should head to your house Dale" Diamond said when she felt the cold breeze running through her scales.

"I agree. Let's start walking home" Dale said while he was keeping Larus warm in his pocket.

When they started walking home, Sarpen walked towards Grevon so he could talk to him about his journey from Dragons Mountain.

"I was getting so worried that I might not see you again Grevon" Sarpen said.

"Why were you worried about me? You flew all the way here and surprised me" Grevon said in a confident tone.

"That's true" Sarpen said while he felt the cold breeze running through his scales.

"How is Milter doing since I left?" Grevon asked in a curious tone.

"Milter's doing fine. He talks about you when he sees me walk past his cave" Sarpen replied.

When they arrived at Dale's house, Grevon and Diamond changed into humans and walked inside while Sarpen rose fifty-five feet into the air and flew east to start his journey back to Dragons Mountain.

While Dale and Grevon were saying goodbye to Sarpen, Diamond and Larus went to Dale's bedroom so Larus can fall asleep. After Sarpen left America, Dale and Grevon went into their separate bedrooms to get some sleep when Dale saw Diamond walking out of his bedroom.

As soon as Diamond was in her bedroom, Dale's mother went outside and took the jack-o-lanterns inside the house and threw them away in the green waste tote.

When Dale saw that the jack-o-lanterns were thrown away, he fell asleep with Larus sitting on the dresser.

* * *

><p><strong>List of Characters<strong>

**Grevon -** Dale's long time companion, who is a western dragon that has dark blue scales, stands 16 feet tall, weighs 160,000 pounds, has an 80 foot wingspan and a carrying weight of 160,600 pounds (that's a lot of passengers). He gets a visit from his best friend, Sarpen, while he walks through the neighborhood in dragon form and talks about how he misses his home on Dragons Mountain.

**Dale -** Grevon's long time companion who gets a surprise visit from Grevon's best friend, Sarpen, and thought that he was in danger. He was shocked when he met Sarpen and then found out that he wasn't in any kind of danger at all when he saw Sarpen land in America for the first time.

**Sarpen -** A western dragon who has dark red scales and always says that he gets what he wants at all times. He stands 22 feet tall, has a 150 foot wingspan and weighs 1,280,000 pounds. He visits Grevon in America for the first time and meets some very interesting new friends. Sarpen talks to Grevon about how popular he is back on Dragons Mountain (Grevon's original home).

**Diamond -** A good friend who is a western dragon that has dark blue scales, stands 16 feet tall, weighs 160,000 pounds, an 80 foot wingspan and a carrying weight of 160,600 pounds (that's a lot of passengers). She experiences Halloween for the first time by helping Dale and Dale's mother (Dale's father past away when Dale was four) get some Halloween costumes from Wal-Mart.

**Larus -** A good friend who has a good time when he meets Grevon's best friend, Sarpen, and decides to help a six year old boy find his parents inside Wal-Mart while Dale, Diamond, Grevon and Dale's mother walk towards the costume aisle. In battle, Larus is a western dragon that has bright red scales, stands 22 feet tall, weighs 1,280,000 pounds and a 150 foot wingspan.

* * *

><p>© MMXI <em>All rights reserved<em>


End file.
